Aqir
by Enriss
Summary: The Aqir were thought to have only been split into two different factions, but there was a third. After the War of the Shifting Sands, they have stirred. Now they wait untill the gate is opened, to be sure they are not mistaken in there upcoming warning.
1. prologue

**-I do not own Warcraft or any affiliated subjects. This is purely a fan fiction of a subject I like.-**

The chamber was black, nothing could be seen except for vague shapes. Even with the barely discernable shapes, a dwarf could pass for an elf, the vision was so bad.

"Everything is in Chaossss, from the wavesss of Darkshore all the way to the murky swamp of Black Morass," said the first shape, with a hiss.

"That was expected... Now... you said you had... something important... to report... Out with it," said the second, much larger, shape. This one spoke slowly, taking its time to say what it wanted.

"Yessss, I have newsss, on our cousssinsss to the west. A corruption hasss fallen onto them. They now wage war on the race known asssss the Night Elvessss. The bronze dragon flight hasss even joined into thissss battle."

"Hrrmm... this is... strange... I will... consult with... the others... You have... done well."

"There issss more. The time it took me to return hassss given the Elvesss the time they needed to defeat them. They are now sssealed behind an enchanted gate. There fliersssss can not even fly above it, the magic issss sssstrong. I know thissss because word travelsss fasssster then me and I had to disssguissse mysssself among them for a time."

"Good, good... let us hope... they do not... open that gate... we know not... what has... taken control... of them... but we do... know our own races... strengths... Is there... anymore?"

"None."

"Then I am... to go and... consult with... the others."

"Should I return to monitor the gate?"

"Yes... but if it is... reopened... do not take... the time... to fly back... Contact me... with this."

A bright flash lit up the room. The features of the two figures is finally revealed. The one with the hiss was a wasp, though the size of a large mountain cat. Its abdomen lit with the light, further brightening the room.

The chamber the two were in was a section of, what looked like, a bugs nest. Other creatures like the wasp were flying around, while many other types walked on the ground and walls. Some were like beetles, others walked like humans, but were broader and had an arm that ended in a larger pincher. Some were like caterpillars, but there legs stuck out from under there bodies and had a tail ending with a pincher.

But one figure stood out, even among this mismatched group. It was the one who created the light. He looked like a praying mantis, but much wider. Smaller beetles fluttered on and around him, constantly cleaning his carapace. The light finally faded, but the abdomens of the wasps stayed bright, adding a greening ting to everything, though slowly darkening.

"Remember... this talisman... has only one... charge... Use it only after... the gate... is opened," said the mantis creature.

"And what will happen, when I usssse thisss?" asked the wasp.

"The time... has come... we stop living... apart from... the world... If our cousins... to the west... have regained there... numbers enough... to wage a... war... then we must... warn the other... races... of our other cousins... to the north."

-**So, thoughts? First story I've writen I've really liked, and thought I should post it here. It's not complete, I've only writen the prologue. If you guys like it enough, review it and tell me to continue it. I will continue this one, I'm working on chapter one as I type this.**

**This story requires a bit of lore knowledge and World of Warcraft knowledge. To clear up confusion, I will give you all the basics of what you need to fully understand it. First off, before The Sundering, there was a race called the Aqir. They were bug creatures of all types, and after the Sundering, two faction were split off, The Qiraji kingdom so the south west and the Nerubian kingdom in Northrend. My story is about a third faction that was split off on a island in the south. Later on, the night elves got into a war with the Qiraji kingdom (The War of the Shifting Sands). The night elves won the war and sealed the Qiraji behind the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj. All of this was witnessed by Zassra, our main character (the wasp guy), and it picks up from there in chapter one.-**


	2. Chapter one

**-Ok, I finished chapter one today. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own warcraft or anything related to it. This is purly a fan fiction of a subject i like.-**

After gathering the needed provisions for the long flight back to Silithus and the weather patterns gathered by the drones connected to a hive mind that flew back and forth from the main lands, the wasp had only to get confirmation on a request he had made shortly after being debriefed from his return from the original trip to Silithus.

"Zassra, I have the answer to your request from The Mind," said a deep bass voice from behind and above him. The Mind was the primary hive mind that oversaw all of the colonies economical projects, such as food gathering and finding water.

"Ah, yessss. Should I been happy?" asked Zassra. As he turned around, he saw the creature who spoke to him... hanging from the ceiling. He was one of the caterpillar creatures, but much smaller then the others. His carapace color was a dark green, an his eyes were glazed over. He was being controlled by The Mind. The Mind could control any one in the colony if it wished, but rarely ever did for anything.

"Well, yes and no. The first part was accepted, but the second was denied," spat the caterpillar. He did not spit because of anger, but because every time he talked a massive amount of saliva built up in its vertically opened mouth.

Zassra was surprised. How could it grant him a small hive mind, but no drones to connect to it?

"Well, to ssssay the leasssst, I was not expecting that. A mind with no dronessss? What issss the point?"

"It said you had to get your own drones. spat And before you ask it, I'll tell you why. You said in your report that the Qiraji had small have nests split off and hide in Silithus. spiting Find them and "commandeer" a few of their drones hack."

"I had not thought of that. It issss right. Though I did not realize we were sssso short on unitssss."

"Well, we are. The humans of a place called "Theramore" have been spotting and killing spit our explorer drones. spat And the hive minds controlling them automatically request replacements hack."

"Ah, that issss unfortunate. I realize now the trusssst it putssss in me with thissss ssssingle mind. Issss there any more?"

"Yes, it also says you must take two of your captured drones and send them spat to this "Theramore". It wants details on ship routes so the drones can better hack avoid them."

"Then I leave assss ssssoon assss I am able. Thank you for the messssage." As Zassra said this, the caterpillar creatures eyes unglazed and returned to the pure black orbs they normally are. The Mind had released him.

"Again?! Why do you do this to me! spit Did I do something to warrant this... attention Mind!? hack"

Apparently this wasn't the only time The Mind had taken control of this one recently. Zassra shuddered, meaning his wings fluttered a little faster and he shook his abdomen, remembering the pure emptiness he felt when The Mind took him and the threat of being lost forever in it. Not something he would like repeating.

While flying to the Hive Mind chamber, Zassra could see the ocean surrounding the colonies island. Everything was peaceful. The water was completely flat and very few drones flew within sight. He was glad that his group of Aqir had been isolated here. The tranquility of the area calmed him when ever he returned for a mission. The colony interior was relaxing too, but there wasn't enough room for him to fly very much. Before he flew back into the colony he looked back out at the sea and sighed.

When he finally reached the Hive Mind chamber he approached the caretaker, a wasp creature like him. This one had much larger eyes and was constantly twitching its head in all directions, most likely a side affect from having to monitor the heartbeats of the minds in the chamber.

"Zassra your mind is over in area 2 section 6 chamber 57. Hurry and grab it, it's been on my nerves for weeks," said the caretaker. This wasp didn't have the normal hiss in his voice like most of them, and he talked very rapidly. Didn't even seem to have time to properly introduce himself.

Zassra went to the place his mind was at and saw it immediately. It was a beetle looking creature and had a very large abdomen, the place its mind was held, but that's not what stuck it out. It was constantly nudging the sides of its small chamber, making it hit the chambers of other minds. Now he knew why the caretaker wanted it out so badly.

He opened the chamber holding the mind that was assigned to him and it jumped at him. It wrapped itself around the midsection of his body and clung there. He felt a poke in the spot the minds body touched. The way minds communicated was by connecting there thoughts with the one they wish to communicate with. Most of the time though, they sent a tendril of spine into the body of there assigned host and connected directly to its mind.

-I am mind Grang. What is your name?- asked Grang. This was strange, most minds didn't have a name, just a series of numbers matching there area, section and chamber numbers.

-I am Zassssra. Thissss issss peculiar. Mosssst mindssss do not name themsssselvessss,- Zassra answered.

-Yes, but most minds are not me. Only I am me.-

-Why did you name yoursssself Grang?- Zassra asked.

-It was the noise made when I hit my chamber against others. Though I do not think my brothers appreciated it-

This mind had more of a personality then others. Which was good, because he would have someone to talk to on the long flight to Silithus.

-Do you already know of the missssion we are on?-

-Yes. I did not think I would be assigned to something this important so soon. I hope I am up for the challenge.-

-You will do fine. Assss long assss you do assss I ask and not losssse concentration, thissss should be eassssy.-

Grang responded in the affirmative.

Now was the time to leave. Zassra flew to the nearest exit and looked around to make sure everything was clear before he jumped.

-I do not like flying.- said Grang.

-That issss unfortunate. We will be flying for a number of dayssss before we reach our goal.- Zassra responded. He sighed, thinking this mind wasn't such good company after all. A wasp with a mind that does not like flying is like a night elf having a dwarf assistant that does not like digging. Minds were supposed to be able to handle almost everything.

After doing one more check of the surroundings, Zassra leaped off the edge. Grang mentally screamed in his mind, startling him enough to lose his concentration and swerve, almost hiting the wall of the colony.

-Aaaaah! Do not sssscream! You will get ussss both killed!- Zassra shouted.

-I am sorry, but I told you I do not like flying. Please, I wont scream again, let's go.- Grang apologized.

Zassra repositioned himself on the ledge and checked his surroundings again. He leaped. Grang didn't scream, but his mind was very stressed.

-Pleasssse Grang, you musssst calm down. Or at least dissssconnect from my mind sssso I can concentrate on flying.-

-I am sorry... again. I will disconnect from you and leave you to flying, but if I feel something is wrong, I will reconnect and tell you.-

-I would expect nothing lessss.-

Zassra felt Grangs probe disconnect from his mind, but not leave his body. The mental stress he had been feeling left along with it.

Many hours passed with nothing eventful happening. After a while, Zassras flying became automatic for him. He started reflecting on all the events that had happened leading to this mission. The watching of the Silithus and the areas around it. The war he had witnessed begin. The time he had to remain disguised as one of the other races. The fevered flight back to the colony to inform his commanders. And finally the conversation he had with the nerubian Azub'arak.

Suddenly, Grangs probe reconnected with him and woke him of his memories.

-A human ship has spotted us! They are turning to fire apon us!!!- Grang screamed.

Zassra looked around and spotted the ship to his right turning its side cannons on him. This wasn't good. One of the ships that had most likely been killing his colonies drones had spotted him and was preparing to fire at him.

A plan formed in his mind, but he had no time to tell Grang, he will just have to hold on for the ride.

Zassra turned to face the ship and flew as fast as he could right at it. He could now make out figures running around on the deck of the ship, one standing on a crate screaming orders. As he got closer to it, the men all started to stop moving, and the commander signaled the ships guns to fire. The four side cannons opened fire and cannon balls came screaming toward him. They all missed, but were very close. Now zassra was within firing distance of the hand guns. Small pellets came whizzing from all open spots on the ship. He dodged as many as he could, but took many grazing hits on his side and one full hit to one of his legs.

The cannons were ready to fire again, and the commander didn't waste any time to signal them. Zassra was so close, could see the men behind the cannons. They fired and the smoke of the cannons obscured everything.

**-Decided to leave a little hanger for this ending, and next chapter will be following a different part of the story.-**


End file.
